ND/Learned Prayers
Learned Prayers This is just a convenient place to store learned prayers players come up with, either for their characters or as part of theorycrafting exercises. ;Mind of the Forge God :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 5 :Learned Prayer Cost: 4 points This miracle taps into the skills of the God of the Forge, granting +4 to Armoury (any), Carpentry, Engineer (any), Masonry, and Smith (any). The bonus lasts for an hour, or long enough to make use of the bonus for one roll, whichever is longer. :Statistics: Artificer 4 (Divine, -10%) 18. Note: This TL3+1 version of Artificer is a 5-point talent covering only the above skills; it omits Electrician, Electronics Repair, Machinist, and Mechanic. ;Spark of the Forge :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 5 :Learned Prayer Cost: 4 points This miracle allows the crafter to draw inspiration directly from the Forge-God's mind, resulting in masterwork creations. It cannot be used more than once a day. Any work created with the assistance of this prayer is treated as though the artisan had rolled a critical success (for weapons, this results in Very Fine (damage), Balanced weapons; for armor, treat it as Very Fine). Other metalwork is Very Fine (or particularly artistic, for art pieces). :Statistics: Super Luck (Divine, -10%; Limited: Metalwork Only, -70%; Game Time, +0%) 20. ;Forge-God's Rhythm :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 5 :Learned Prayer Cost: 3 points This miracle allows the craft-priest to turn out normal-quality work in a fifth the time. The priest (and her team, if working with assistants) can produce a work in 20% of the normal time at no penalty. :Statistics: Special Exercises (Can buy an extra level of Efficient) 7 plus Efficient (Armoury) 8 15. While Perks don't take enhancements or limitations, this does have the normal Divine (-10%) and Limited Use: 5/day (reload 1hr) (-10%) limits. ;Divine Forging :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 7 :Learned Prayer Cost: 7 points This miracle combines the Spark of the Forge with the Forge-God's Rhythm: the craft-priest turns out a masterwork creation in a fifth the time it would normally take. Like Spark of the Forge God, it can be used only once per day. Divine Forging can be used to increase the equipment quality of troops as they are raised. If a priest with Divine Forging spends three weeks making armor and weapons, then 4 element-equivalents of troops who were raised with Good equipment come into play with Very Fine equipment at no additional cost or raise time. :Statistics: Super Luck (Divine, -10%; Limited, Metalwork Only, -70%; Game Time, +0%) 20 plus Special Exercises (can buy an extra level of Efficient) 7 plus Efficient (Armoury) 8 15 ;Avatar of the Forge God :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 12 :Learned Prayer Cost: 22 points This miracle is the enhanced version of Divine Forging: the craft-priest turns out a masterwork creation in a fifth the time it would normally take, using up to five Craft Secret Perks, and with a +1 bonus to skill. Unlike Divine Forging, it can be used up to four times per day. Avatar of the Forge God can be used to increase the equipment quality of troops as they are raised, producing 16 element-equivalents every 3 weeks. :Statistics: Super Luck 4 (Divine, -10%; Limited, Metalwork Only, -70%; Game Time, +0%) 80 plus Special Exercises (can buy an extra level of Efficient) 7 plus Efficient (Armoury) 8 15 plus Modular Ability 5 (Cosmic Power; Craft Secrets Perks Only -80%; Divine -10%) 10 plus Artificer 1 (Divine, -10%) 5. Note: This TL3+1 version of Artificer is a 5-point talent covering only the above skills; it omits Electrician, Electronics Repair, Machinist, and Mechanic. ;Divine Might :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 8 :Learned Prayer Cost: 9 points The priest is filled with the power of their god, growing in size and strength. The user's equipment (up to heavy encumbrance) also grows; this modifies weapon statitstics accordingly. This version adds 1 SM and 7 ST; more powerful versions are possible. :Statistices: Growth 1 (Can Carry Objects - Heavy Encumbrance, +100%; Divine, -20%) 18 & ST +7 (Size, -10%; Divine, -20%) 25 ;Sever :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 9 :Learned Prayer Cost: 11 points Used against enemy priests, this prayer uses the priest's own divine power to sever the unconscious connection between a Divine magic-user and their deity. The priest makes a Will roll (use the Speed/Range table for range penalty, with Power Investiture providing its usual bonus); the subject resists with Will (plus Power Investiture, if any). If the priest succeeds, any Learned Prayers in use by the subject are terminated immediately and the subject cannot use any Learned Prayers for a number of minutes equal to the priest's margin of victory. If the priest uses a different Learned Prayer, or if he is knocked unconscious, Sever ends immediately. If the priest loses or ties, there is no effect, but a critical failure for the priest cripples all of his Learned Prayers for 1d hours! The Divine Favor ability itself is unaffected: the subject (or the priest, on a critical failure) can still pray directly to their god for intervention, with the usual reaction rolls and other limitations. :Statistics: Neutralize (Divine; Ranged, +40%; Terminal Condition (voluntary or common), -10%; Divine, -20%) 55 ;Battlefield Communication :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 4 :Learned Prayer Cost: 1 point This simple prayer allows a priest on the battlefield to act as communications support in cooperation with other priests or with wizards who know the wizardly equivalent. After activating the prayer, the priest can Concentrate to transmit and receive magical radio communications with a range limit of 1 mile. Advanced versions increase range, remove the Concentration requirement, and/or add enhancements like Reliable, Secure, or Selective Effect. This simple version is accessible to initiates and novices, which allows them to contribute while more powerful casters to work more potent effects. :Statistics: Telecommunications (Magical Radio; Reduced Range, 1/10, -30%; Divine, -20%; Requires Concentrate, -15%) 4 ;Battlefield Communication (Enhanced) :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 4 :Learned Prayer Cost: 3 point This simple prayer allows a priest on the battlefield to act as communications support in cooperation with other priests or with wizards who know the wizardly equivalent. After activating the prayer, the priest can transmit and receive magical radio communications with a range limit of 2 miles in a reliable and secure fashion. Unlike the base prayer, hostile spellcasters can only listen in with another special ability to intercept the transmission, and even then, they must win a Contest of Occultism versus Occultism +10 to decode the transmissions. The prayer is still accessible to initiates and novices, which allows them to contribute while more powerful casters to work more potent effects. :Statistics: Telecommunications (Magical Radio; Reliable +10 +50%; Secure +20%, Selective Effect +20%; Reduced Range, 1/5, -20%; Divine, -20%) 15 ;Forge-God's Wrath :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 9 :Learned Prayer Cost: 10 points The area around the priest fills briefly with holy flame that then explodes, sending white-hot shards of iron in all directions out to 10 yards. The flames - and the iron shards - tear through demons, undead, and other evil supernatural creatures, but leave normal people, inanimate objects, and friendly supernatural entities unharmed. This is visible to all! The attack is a 2d burning emanation with a four-yard radius of effect centered on the priest and 2d impaling fragments out to 10 yards. Treat anything harmed by the attack as one category more flammable than it really is; for instance, flesh is merely 'resistant', being set on fire with 10 points of damage. DR provides *no* protection! :Statistics: Burning Attack 2d (Accessibility: Malign Supernatural Beings Only, -50%; Affects Insubstantial, +20%; Area Effect (4 yards) +100%; Cosmic: Irresistible Attack, +300%; Damage Modifier: Incendiary, +10%; Damage Modifier: Impaling Fragments, 2d, +40%; Emanation, -20%; Divine Learned Prayer, -25%) 48 ;Create Essential Stone :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 7 :Learned Prayer Cost: 7 points The priest can 'forge' mundane stone into adamant (essential stone), suitable for creating armor and weapons. This ritual requires expensive alchemical reagents and significant time, but no CP or creation pool. At the end of the ritual, the caster rolls Religious Ritual; success permanently creates 90 lbs of pure essential stone suitable for forging into arms and armor. Forging the adamant requires either further ritual magic (see below) or a Craft Secrets perk and traditional Armoury rolls. :Statistics: Create Essential Stone 3 (Accessibility: Requires Alchemical Reagents worth $500/lb, -20%; Extended Duration, Permanent, +300%; Immediate Preparation Required, Out of Combat, 8 Hours, -70%; Requires Alchemy or Religious Ritual Roll, -10%; Divine Learned Prayer, -20%; Transmutation: Stone to Essential Stone, Transmutation Only, -50%) 35 ;Forge Essential Stone :Learned Prerequisite: Divine Favor 7 :''Learned Prayer Cost: 7 points The priest can forge up to 90 lbs of adamant into arms and armor (or whatever other shape they like), sometimes much faster than a traditional smith can forge steel! This requires a supply of essential stone (see above), eight hours of ritual work in the forge, and a suitable skill roll: Armoury (Body Armor) or (Melee Weapons), or Smith for other crafting. :Statistics: Control Essential Stone 3 (Collective, +100%; Divine Learned Prayer, -20%; Immediate Preparation Required, Out of Combat, 8 Hours, -70%) 33